


And the sky shall become red

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: Maybe you've lost your chance for the Holy Grail War, but still there's one thing you're looking for, in a certain church, with a certain priest. Another comission from a lovely anonymus, please enjoy!
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Reader
Kudos: 16





	And the sky shall become red

“Forgive me, father, for I’ve sinned.”  
You heard a chuckle behind the thick wooden curtain of the confessionary.  
“It’s not necessary you excuse yourself with me, (Y/N)” the priest answered, the ghost of his laugh still printed in his voice. “I guess you’re here in search for protection due to the result of your last battle.”  
You nodded, staring for a few seconds on your right hand, there, where the command seals were before, now had some blood stains almost dry on the flesh. You had no safe place anymore, not after what you did, but you had to, you couldn’t just stare there, at the face of the magician foe, laughing hard as your Servant banished, their face in pain because they failed in grant you victory, and that woman, that bloody, spoiled Master, had to pay for that.  
And now her allies were after you.  
“I know it was my fault” you murmured, blinking owlishly at your hand “I wasn’t strong enough to provide the sort of mana my Servant needed. I’m a bad magician, and they just wanted…”  
“Hum… You say you feel guilty for the loss of your Servant, a heroic spirit whom existence in this world was just possible due to the Holy Grail war? What about your feelings for almost murdering another Master when they were defenseless?”  
You opened and shout your mouth like a dying fish. Who the hell cared for that woman, she was alive, isn’t she? But not your Servant, who were nothing but kind and protective towards you, who didn’t complaint for serving a weak magician…  
“I… I’m sorry about that, too.”  
“You’re lying”. The priest came out of the box and stared at you. You had seen Kotomine Kirei before that night, and since then he left a huge impression in you, because he looked like a lot of things, good and bad at the same time, but not like a man of God. “You wouldn’t care less for misfortune of Kamashi-san than you’d care for a stray cat, it is due to your ambition to possess the Grail or it is a more sentimental cause?”  
You averted your eyes.  
“Lancer was a good friend.”  
“Lances was a Servant, brought to this world with the only mission of provide their Master of a magical artifact. Servants’s feelings and desires aren’t important to their Masters for they’re not even a human being at all.”  
“Well, I don’t care.”  
“As you neither care for Kamashi-san. Good.” Kirei turned back, facing the front door. “I shall provide you the protection of the Holy Church until the war is over, after that you’ll be for yourself. It is okay for you, (Y/N)?”  
“Yes. Thank you, Kotomine-san”.  
“Do no thank me yet. This is a common duty, and besides, to be honest…” as the man passed, approaching another exit, he continued talking in a less authoritarian, impersonal voice “I bet a part of you enjoyed getting that magician what she deserved, didn’t you?”  
Those enigmatic words kept rolling in your mind for a few days.  
…  
It was the dead of the night, the city seemed to sleep but you knew that, just like you, some were still awake, making their heroic spirits fight each other. You rolled over the mattress, couldn’t care less for the war, not even before you lose Lancer, the only reason why you tried to reach the line was because you wanted another chance to see… someone.  
Someone who had the touch of visiting you during the day for a few minutes, someone who kept talking to you about how you felt; the only thing that bugged you was the fact he insisted in knowing why you attacked the foe magician so viciously, like he wanted to go further and get all the details. But you’d talk about your whole childhood for hours if he wanted, in order to spend more time together.  
Your mind was a maze, why would you lust over a priest? It wasn’t not only socially wrong but impossible, and yet you’ve found yourself thinking of him day by day, since you came to ask for protection… no, since you received the command seals and Lancer appeared in front of you.  
Your left hand traveled down your body, meeting the beginning of your womanhood and lazily playing with your sweet spot, thinking nothing and your glance lost in the shades of the room. The seeking tickle made your thighs move against each other and you kept circling your clit at a slow rhythm; you chuckled as your panties started to feel a little wet, what would your Lancer, who insisted in act like a nice gentleman, would think about you if they saw you like that? Even worse, what would Kirei think? Would he upset, disgusted… aroused? The idea of one of those men watching over you in there, your most vulnerable yet pleasant moment, made your inner walls clench as you searched for your entrance and toyed with it, still unready to slide one finger in it.  
And then… the door opened. You turned your head and all the naughty thoughts misted as you saw Kirei stepping out of the room, his face as hieratic and silent as usual, but obviously aware of what you were doing.  
“Forgive the intromission” he said as you tried to close your legs so tight you hurt your own hand “Tonight some Master was missing from the view and I wanted to make sure you were doing fine”.  
Your jaw was dropping, unable to formulate any sound. To your worse, Kirei left a soft snort and mocked:  
“But for what I see, you’re actually really pleased. So… I must retire…”  
“No!” you had no idea why you yelled like that, and even when you shook at the sight of Kirei actually staying by, your mouth went faster than your mind “Please… Kotomine-san…”  
“Uh? You want me to stay here… Are you trying to make me take a look or something?”  
Your face reddened and you shook your head.  
“I’m scared” it was the only excuse you managed to create “About the other Masters and… Kamashi-san’s friend going after me…”  
Kirei nodded once, and walked towards you. You collected yourself, protecting your low body with a blanket.  
“You’re afraid of their revenge but not of your action that leaded to it, am I right?” the priest asked. You lowered your eyes. “You can be honest, after all I’m just a viewer and my help shall come for those who ask for it.”  
His help… the way he said that was so weird…  
“She deserved it” you said at last, your fists pressed around the blanket’s corners “She was a… disgusting… little brat, and she hurt my Lancer so viciously… If you have seen it, you…”  
“You did it because you wanted some payback, but tell me…” You found Kirei’s eyes getting closer, and a spark of… happiness? fascination, perhaps?, in them. “Did you enjoyed it, when you gave Kamashi what she deserved?  
“I…” you gulped.  
“You shouldn’t feel ashamed, when it comes for a good reason, the joy for others pain can be as grateful as the joy of doing well for someone else. You see… there’s a lot of ways to gain pleasure, (Y/N), and a lot of ways to inflict pain…”  
Suddenly, Kirei pushed you on your side, so you ended up over your stomach on the bed. With a flourish, the priest pulled off the mattress and you felt the cold air of the night hitting your uncovered flesh.  
“Ko –Kotomine, what are you…?”  
“Quiet” he commaned, his sight so menacing you did nothing but obey. A hand of him rested on a side of your lower back and the other… traveled directly to your panties, caressing the wet surface.  
“P-please…”  
“You may think this war has keeping me unaware of your actions, (Y/N)-chan, but you’re wrong” he murmured as he sliced two fingers inside the clothing, meeting your clit and toying with it, making your back arch in both fright and delight. “I’m not used to this kind of thins, for I’m not the sort of person who gets pleasure in the same way as others. It’s a curse, some said, but I called it a blessing.”  
You wanted to ask what kind of things pleased him, but since his fingers were already in your cunt, moving painfully slow and rough despite you weren’t wet enough, you felt the answer was showing up.  
“Still” the priest grunted, getting one hand around your throat to keep your head from falling, his fingers moving faster as the strange mix of pain and pleasure made your cunt pulsate around him. A soft moan escaped from your lips, you had never reached that sort of stimulation by yourself before, and oh it was so cruel and mesmerizing…  
“Please…” you whimpered, panting as you felt your orgasm built fast.  
“Hmm, you want to finish this that fast?” Kirei chuckled and pulled his fingers out, soaking “I’m afraid not. Turn around.”  
As you noticed your walls were still pulsating, you did as he commanded, moving all in four over the bed and when you faced him you found he was trying to unzip his pants.  
“Wait…” you put your hand on it, your eyes meeting his with a mix of shame and desire. “I’ll do it…”  
Despite the trembling, you managed to undo his pants and free his member, rushing to put it in your mouth. You felt really full as soon as the tip passed your lips, but you were in a weird ecstasy of happiness as you worked on it, sucking and liking with all the strength you were able to. You saw from the corner of your eyes how Kirei pulled off his coat, revealing a weirdly normal black shirt behind it, and you couldn’t help but reach one of his uncovered arms (the one which showed the command seals the watchers of the war bore) and feel his muscles tense a little with every move of your mouth.  
“Be careful, my child, we don’t want you to choke yet.” He grown as you bobbed your head back and forth, in a futile attempt to get all of his length inside, an impossible mission you couldn’t finish and after some minutes he made you stop. Just in time, for you felt your jaw completely hurt and a good mound of drool leaked from your lips, some ropes connecting with his cock. “Sit down, and spread.”  
You did as he told, opening your legs as much as you could, exposing yourself to the eyes of the priest. He didn’t miss one second more and slammed inside you, with the help of your drool as a lub to went further in your pussy, thrusting senseless against you as he grabbed you by the hips. It hurt, but also felt good, and you held from his shoulders without stopping the moan and pant.  
“Koto… mine-san… you’re so big!” you managed to say. Kirei put one finger inside your open mouth, and you sucked it as a reflex. When it was already soaking he pulled it off and put it against your butthole. You gasped as he started to put it in, a sharp, deaf pain when your tiny hole was violated without hesitation.  
“So… it is” you thought as the finger went further. “Kotomine-san enjoys inflicting pain on others, when the others are suffering, he’s excited…”  
“Please… please, Kotomine-san”… you grunted as you fought with the strange sensation of being fingerfucked from behind, which had became a surprisingly good sensation.  
“Hum?” he turned his eyes to you. You gulped and finally murmured:  
“Please… hurt me.”  
It was like a magical word. The next minutes Kirei managed to make you almost regret your request, his thrusts became so rough and hard you ended up falling on the bed, your low body up in the air as he held you from one leg to keep both fucking your pussy and ass. After some thrusts your walls went so tight you didn’t have any problem getting what you wanted, and the priest ended up cuming inside you, but it wasn’t the end. He pulled his cock, covered in his own seed, and proceeded to put it where his finger were playing all this time. Your eyes went wide shut and yelled:  
“No, no, no… Please, I don’t think I can get it!”  
“Believe me, (Y/N)” he said as he started to push the tip “You will.”  
And there you were, struggling with the fact of his huge manhood going inside your other hole, leaving you finally ravished of all your entrances, and for a strange reason you loved it. You loved when he managed to get inside your butthole as he pushed you on your side, keeping one of your legs on the air to better entrance, and you loved when his hand pinched your clit at the same time, making you know it was possible to come from your ass when the same clenching, tickling feeling you had in your cunt showed up after some minutes of rough thrust.  
“Kirei… I’m going to cum… oh my, I can’t…!”  
He closed his fist around your throat, almost drowning your moan as you came, his cock still coming in and out for some seconds more. He forced himself inside you a little more and then, without any sort of shame, he spilled himself inside, leaving you like a total mess with your both holes dripping the white, thick liquid.  
You dropped on the bed like a rag doll, breathing fast and superficial, as the priest stood up, also sweating and panting but in a better condition. Your whole body ached, but you were glad for it; it meant Kirei had the will to use you as deliciously as you never imagined before, and a new, crippling energy filled your interior.  
“I hope this give you a lesson about the consequences of seek the pain in others” Kirei said as he picked up his clothes.  
“Koto… mine-san” you gasped with your last forces.  
“Uh? You still can speak? That’s wonderful”, he mocked.  
“I… I don’t want to be hidden in this place for… the rest of the war. So, please… if you could… help me to get… a new Servant…”  
“It’d be difficult…” Kirei said, crossing his arms behind his back. “But… As a church member and observer of the war, perhaps I can do something. But I warn you, it shall come with a price…”  
“More pain, perhaps?” you said with a mischievous smile. “I can take that… I think.”  
Kirei didn’t say something more, just smiled and left the room. The night had became more surprising than he thought, but at least you had proven being a good entertainment tool. And not just for him, he thought as he walked away back to the church; of course he knew a Servant whom would be glad to work for a corrupted soul, even a soft one like yours.


End file.
